


After School Special

by softboysteveharrington (connerluthorkent)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, vague ones basically pertaining to Robin's character in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connerluthorkent/pseuds/softboysteveharrington
Summary: During a routine Steve Harrington watch, Robin sees something she can't make sense of.





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything in this fandom, so *jazz hands*. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, thus any and all mistakes are my own.

Robin leans up against the red brick of the school building, staring off into space as she waits for the bus. 

She scans the school parking lot, eyes finding Steve Harrington out of habit, a mostly futile continued attempt to figure out just what exactly the Hawkins High girls see in him. 

He’s lounging on top of his BMW, feet on the hood, sunglasses pushed back in his perfectly coiffed hair, the picture of high school cool. 

His fingers thrum absently on his leg. Waiting for someone, clearly. Nancy Wheeler, Robin assumes, and takes a moment to grimace at the thought. 

What a perfect pair they make, her mind whispers sardonically. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.

As she watches, Steve perks up suddenly, having spotted whoever he was expecting. Robin glances around, expecting to see the flash of a pleated skirt and pale pink cardigan, but Nancy is nowhere in sight. 

She turns back as Steve hops off the hood of the car and leans against it, crossing his arms over his chest, looking impatient. 

“Come on, shitheads!” he calls out across the parking lot. 

His words seem to be directed at a gaggle of grade school boys moseying towards his car, and, great, Harrington has apparently now graduated to bullying school children. She knew the guy could be an oblivious dick, but come on, this was next level. 

“I call shotgun!” the boy with curly hair spilling out from under his ball cap shouts. 

“Seriously, Dustin?” whines another of the boys, unkempt dark hair falling into his face.

The other two quickly join the chatter with a “Come on!” and “Dude, are you for real?” 

She’s at a distance, so it’s hard to tell, but she thinks she recognizes the dark haired boy as Nancy Wheeler’s little brother, and the one with the bowl cut as Will Byers, the kid who had gone missing two Octobers ago. 

She continues tracking them with her eyes, surprised when the four boys break into a run, racing each other to Steve’s car. The curly-haired one—Dustin—reaches the passenger side door first, Steve easily side-stepping him as the younger boy crows in victory. 

“Yeah, yeah, hurry it up,” Steve says, ushering the boys into the car. 

His expression is exasperated, but there’s a hint of underlying fondness in his voice, as though he’s trying to seem more put out than he actually is. 

She continues to watch in open-mouthed awe, unable to look away as the other three pile into the backseat, Steve jogging around to the driver’s side. 

Robin squints, angling her head to get a better look inside. She can just make out Steve, turning his head to say something to the boys in the back. She watches as all four boys repeat the exact same motion in near unison, unmistakably buckling their seat belts. 

It isn’t until they’re all still once more that Steve turns around, casting his eyes in the rearview mirror. Then he’s pulling out of the parking lot, not nearly as fast or reckless as she’s seen him do a thousand times before. 

She shakes her head, as though coming out of a daze, the bizarre scene replaying in her mind over and over again. 

What the hell did she just witness?


End file.
